Beautiful
by teamleovaldez-hotstuff
Summary: WARNING: PERCABETH FLUFF. IF YOU DONT LIKE PERCABETH, KEEP ON GOING. Annabeth moves to New York to be closer to Percy and you-know-who. (Mortals everywhere!) Post-Giant War. Even the other demigods make appearances! Read to find out what happens... Rated T because it probably needs to be. P.S. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Is my name Rick? No, I don't think so. Its Zoe.  
**

**Anyway, hey there! This is my Percabeth story! Its my first story on fanfiction. I have written others before, just not published them. Please review! Also, please read the AN at the bottom. Its very important! One more thing, I promise, it gets better a little later on. You know how first chapters are. Now, on with the story!**

_**Chapter 1**_

I got up early, eager to start the school day (as being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom implies.) But this was no ordinary school day. This was my first day it Goode High! That's right, I'm surpising Percy at his school.

"Percy," I sigh to myself. He is everything to me. How couldn't he be? He was sweet, caring, handsome, funny, mesmerizing, protective, loving,... I could go on all day. But, I didn't have all day. I had to get to school early, to surprise Percy! He would be ecstatic that I was there. We hadn't seen each other in months.. Demigods weren't allowed to have cell phones, they attract monsters. So, that just left Iris Messages. I had been living in San Francisco with my parents, and I was busy working on designs for Olympus.

At any rate, I had to make myself look nice for him on this special day. I spent at least a half hour (or more, I couldn't tell, cursed ADHD) fussing around with my hair. I decided to leave it alone, he liked it best natural anyway. I decided on a simple sea green t-shirt that would look striking next to his eyes. I also wore dark wash jeans and high-top Chuck Taylors. I know Percy would think I was beautiful no matter what I wore. I loved him so much. _Woah, I really sound like an Aphrodite girl_, I thought to myself. I shook my head as if to clear it.

When I was convinced that my appearance wasn't THAT horrible, I headed off for school. My new apartment in New York (it took hours of arguing with my dad for that one) was only a block away from Percy's school. In spite of myself, I found myself worrying about surprising him. "What if there were beautiful girls? He wouldn't leave me, would he?" I thought to myself. I slapped myself, snapping me out of my reverie. Of course he wouldn't! I was just being self-consious. I loved my Seaweed Brain, and he loved me. We'd been through so much. Literally to hell and back. That's all that matters. I tried to keep my mind occupied on other things on my walk to school.

When I finally got to school, I went straight to the office, hoping Seaweed Brain wouldn't see me just yet. In the office, I was facing a petite, pudgy woman with thick circle glasses. "Um, hi, I'm new here?" I asked politely. "Annabeth?" she questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "Why didn't you just lead with that, sweetie? Let's see here, ah, here we are. We have your schedule, locker number, and a map of the school all right here in this packet!" The pudgy woman said. She handed me a fairly small packet, in my opinion. "Thank you, you've been a giant help," I told her as I started to walk out of the office. On my way out, I smiled to myself. _I wouldn't need this map_, I thought to myself, _I had Percy to show me around_.

Just then, a hand rested on my shoulder, ruining my train of thought.. At first, I thought that Seaweed Brain had caught me. But I would've recognized Percy's touch immediatley. "Hey beautiful," a voice purred as I whirled around. He was tall, and kind of cute, I guess, with his dark hair and dark eyes, but came nowhere near my Seaweed Brain. "I could show you around school, babe," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying but failing to sound seductive."I have a boyfriend, you bastard!" I countered as he backed off quickly. I smirked to myself. I knew immediately that he would be a problem.

As I quickly made my way to my locker, I ignored the whistles and glares by keeping my head down. I couldn't let Percy see me. Not yet.

**So, there it is! What did ya think. As i said, I promise it gets better. Now for the important part. How often should I update? I have nine chapters typed up at the moment, with more in progress. But still feel free to send me ideas! I am in no way done with story yet, and would be happy to add in and alter things :) PLEASE REVIEW! Till chapter two,**

**-Zoe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, my name is not Rick Riordan**

**Hey Guys! Im back already! I am so excited about the response to this story in only an hour! I was drinking some Coca Cola and almost spit it on my computer. Thank you so so much, here have some cookies (::) (::) A special thanks to Mrclarinet and srkatlatlqueen and demoninthenight for reviewing! Extra cookies for you (::) (::) Couldnt keep you waiting, so heres Chapter Two!**

I finally found my locker, after asking the nicest looking girl I could find. Her name was Taylor. She was nice, but I could tell that we would never become good friends. She hated architecture! Who could possibly hate architecture? Anyways,I decorated my locker with pictures of Percy and I. I couldn't wait to sursprise him! I also pinned my schedule to my locker, to get it out of the way. It read:

**Schedule for Chase, Annabeth:**

**Homeroom-Social Studies**

**Algebra 2**

**Gym**

**Elective(Architecture)**

**English**

**Lunch**

**Break**

**Greek**

I had specifically requested the same classes as Percy, except for electives. When I finished getting organized, I leaned against the lockers, scanning for my boyfriend. When I spotted him, my eyes widened. He was surrounded by people, and everyone was either staring longingly or glaring at him. Perseus Jackson, MY Seaweed Brain, was Mr. Popular? Well, that was a surprise. I waited until he had his back to me, and I strolled up to him. People parted before me, mostly out of confusion and curiosity, with amused looks on their faces. He was laughing with his friends when I tapped him on the shoulder. "Look Lexi, leave me alone."he said without looking at me. "Now, Percy, is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" I asked with no particular emotion. He said, "How many times does I have to tell you, YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, she lives in San-" he said, annoyed as he turned around. He did a sort of double take when he saw me. "Annabeth!" he gasped. "The one and only." I replied. He picked me up and turned me around and round in circles as he kissed me sweetly. I loved those kisses. His lips were soft and smelled like ocean breezes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. His sea green orbs twinkled with love."Put me down and maybe I'll tell you!" I giggled. Since when did I giggle? _I needed to lay off my time with Piper_. I thought to myself. Percy finally set me down, and I started to notice the stares and whispers from the crowd that had gathered. "Percy has a GIRLFRIEND" "how dare she"and things like that were coming from the crowd. Percy's friends had disappeared. He noticed my expression, kissed my cheek, and tugged on my hand. I gratefully followed, happy to be getting away from those people.

He led me to a staircase, where he sat down, and pulled me onto his lap. I loved when he did that. "Now explain" he said teasingly. "Gladly" I said into his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm transferring here! I couldn't stand not seeing you, and I'd be closer to you-know-who as well. It was a win-win situation!"I exclaimed. "Annabeth, that-that's amazing!" was all he could get out. "I know,"I said as I leaned in. I smiled against his lips. His arms went instinctively around my waist, mine around his neck. It became more passionate, my hands going to his hair, until we were in a full make-out session. The first bell broke us apart. "No, I don't want to leave you yet," Percy whined. "Don't worry" I told him. "We have all the same classes, except for electives." "You really are amazing, aren't you?" he asked, more to himself than me. "I've been told." I smiled at him. "Come on, we better get to class." he said, pulling us up.

As we made our way to Social Studies, he informed me that the teacher was Mr. Dobraski. I started to babble about support beams, until Percy cut me off with a kiss. My hands went up to his raven colored locks. By the time we finally parted for air, my lips were red and swollen. We sauntered into class hand in hand, but the only seats left were between the asshole who had flirted with me earlier, and Lexi. "Dammit." Percy cursed. We made our way over. I sat down next to Asshole, and Percy sat down next to Lexi. She batted her eyelashes at him, and he immediately put a protective arm around me. Asshole tossed me a note, and out of pure curiosity, I opened it. It said:

_**Just you wait, Anniebelle. Soon, I will have you wrapped around my finger. **_

_**P.S. Come by my car after school, and we can have a litle fun. Talk about 7 Minutes in Heaven. ;)**_

_**-Jared**_

Disgusted, I tossed the note to Percy. Jared's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. I looked at him smugly. Percy's face turned red with anger. He raised his hand. "Jackson?" Mr. D asked. He preferred to call us by our last names. "Um, sir, can Annabeth and I be excused for just a moment?" "Annabeth? Oh,Chase? Whatever," he told him. I was really starting to like this guy. We left the room. Percy immediately turned on me. "Just say the word, and I will beat Jared to a pulp." "It's okay Percy, you know I can take care of myself." "I know that, but I'm your best friend and boyfriend, I think I'm entitled to worry about you every once in a while." he pouted. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." I said, slightly irritated. "But I'm YOUR Seaweed Brain." He said sweetly. I nodded as he kissed my forehead. "But you have to promise me, that if he lays so much as a _finger_ on you, you tell me, okay, Wise Girl?" "I promise," I muttered. "You know I love you, don't you?"he asked me. I had butterflies. It was kinda obvious, but this was the first time he had actually told me he loved me. "I love you too, Percy." I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Now, let's get back to class before Mr. D starts to suspect something."Percy suggested. I just chuckled at that. We walked back into class, with his arm around my shoulder protectively.

We walked back into class, and everybody stared at us weirdly. Percy gave them his best mind your own business glare. I leaned even more into his chest. He led us back to our desks. Jared and Lexi huffed in annoyance, and I just smirked and scooted my desk towards Percy.

Mr D just kept droning on about the difference between a majority and a...that's when I tuned out. I'd learned this junk in the seventh grade anyway, thanks to Chiron. He was like a second father, since my real one was never really there for me.

Finally the bell rang, and I quickly gathered my stuff, and rushed out of the room with Percy. Hopefully Algebra 2 with Ms. Kendrick would be better.

We walked in, since it was right next door. I immediately saw Lexi and Jared. Awesome! _note the sarcasm_ Percy and I immediately took the two empty seats the farthest away from the devils. Speaking of devils, here comes Lexi. Just great. She walked past me like I wasn't there at all. She tried to sit in Percy's lap,batting her eyelashes in a supposedly cute gesture, but really made her look like her face was having a seizure. Percy immediately pushed her off. "Perce, come on Hun, you know you love me." Lexi pretty much whined. I scoffed. As if Percy would even so much as look at someone like her. "No, Lexi, I don't. I belong to Annabeth, and Annabeth belongs with me. You have no idea what love is. Annabeth and I have literally have been to hell and back. So why don't you and your slutty friends go and leave us alone?" I was tearing up by now. He loves me, so much. That's all that matters. Lexi was just standing there, her mouth gaped open. "Close your mouth, Lexi," I smirked "you'll catch flies." I smiled innocently,as if I was genuinely concerned. "You shut _your_ mouth, Annie Bell. Nobody was talking to you." she sneered.

She turned back to Percy, flipping her dyed, perfume-reeking hair in my face. "Now, Percy, why don't you tell me what you've been through. I bet I can comfort you better than Annabeth EVER could," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I raised my hand, ready to slap the makeup off her ugly face. "Enough," Percy grunted as he picked me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulder before I could seriously injure a stupid mortal. "Seaweed Brain, put me down!" I complained. He didn't say anything. When I realized that he wasn't going to put me down anytime soon, I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance.

He finally put me down when we reached out lockers in the hallway. He immediately pulled me close to him, his arms tightly locked around me. He kissed my temple, and tipped my chin upward, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You know how much I love you, don't you?" He asked me. I just nodded. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I was cursing my self for it. " I'll never leave you, Annabeth." He said into my hair. He pulled me even closer. "Hey," he asked gently, "Yeah?" I asked through my tears. I must be ruining his shirt. "You want to ditch the rest of the day?" I nodded, surprising myself. Since when did I skip school? Whatever. "Okay," was his only reply.

He picked me up, bridal style. I snuggled into his chest. I could feel his heartbeat, and it calmed me down. I started to doze off until I felt a blast of cold air in my face. "Dammit Seaweed Brain! You could've at least warned me how cold it was." "Sorry, Wise Girl." He carried me the rest of the way to his car. He set me down gently. He closed the door, and walked over to his side.

"Where are you staying, Wise Girl?" He asked. "I got an apartment, but I'm honestly afraid of staying there alone, Percy. I thought about telling my dad, but I figured then he wouldn't let me come to New York at all." I said, my voice breaking. Where did that come from? The words just flew out of my mouth. I guess it was always in the back of my mind.

"Wise Girl, I could move in with you! You know that I would protect you. If anyone were to so much as lay a finger on you, and I would beat them to monster dust" I blushed at his protectiveness. "I don't think your parents would like that very much, Seaweed Brain." "I could talk them into it. They know that we are way to responsible to do anything. And besides, I think that it would help me too, because, ivebeenhavingnightmaresabouttartaruagain. He said that last part really fast, but I knew what he said. "Seaweed Brain! Why didn't you tell me earlier? You know that I want to help you!"

"I'm sorry Wise Girl. It's just really hard to talk about, especially through Iris Messages." "Well, I'm right here now. And if it's okay with Sally and Paul, we'll move in together." I said. "Thanks Wise Girl, it really means a lot that you can trust me." He said quietly. "Of course I trust you, Seaweed Brain!" I bumped his shoulder playfully. "I know you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to." He smiled a dazzling smile. He pulled me in for a kiss, and it was the second best kiss of all time.

**Well, there it is! Hate it, love it, like it? Tell me! REVIEW it means the world to me! :) **

**-Zoe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S (AND EVEN SOME OF THEM ARE BASED OF PEOPLE I KNOW HAHA WOOPS)**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your support to this story, it really means a lot! Every email i get from Fanfiction puts a huge smile on my face! :D Have some extra cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) **

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

_**Chapter 3**_

It turns out that Sally and Paul were enthusiastic about Percy moving in with me. I admit, I'm excited. I blushed when they told me how much they trusted me.

Percy and I were in his room. He was packing his stuff to take to my apartment and I was rambling about architecture. "I just think that the Parthenon is so beautiful with all the Grecian columns and-" oomph. Percy cut me off with his lips. "It's not as beautiful as you." He murmured against the kiss. I blushed. "I'm not beautiful." Percy pulled away, much to my disappointment. He frowned. "Don't you ever say that again. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. You ARE beautiful. Don't you ever doubt that, no matter what anybody says." I buried my face in his shirt, "Thanks, Percy."

When he finally packed all the stuff he was going to take, we hauled it all into the back of Percy's Prius. He'd inherited it from Paul, but it still had the the Blackjack footprints in the hood. When we got into the car, we sat in a comfortable silence until the song changed from "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox Twenty to "Thats What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction.

Percy's eyes brightened when the chorus came along, like a lightbulb went off in his head. I gave him a sideways glance. "What, Seaweed Brain?" I asked teasingly. "Oh, nothing." Was his only reply. I laughed. He was such a Seaweed Brain.

We arrived at the apartment about 10 minutes later. Or maybe 5. I blame the ADHD. I immediately jumped up started to get of of the car. "Aaaannnabethhh" Percy whined. "What?" I responded, utterly confused. "You could've let me help you out of the car like a gentleman," he whined some more. "Oh shut it, Seaweed Brain." I said playfully. "You know that I don't need any help." "Yeah,I know that, but it makes me feel needed." "Percy, trust me, I _**NEED**_ you, I wouldn't be anything without you. But, I do know how to get out of a car." "Fineee" he muttered, defeated. I sighed.

We finally got all off his stuff into the spare room, since mine wasn't big enough to fit both of our stuff. We lay down on my king sized bed with a sea green comforter, holding hands. We lay there in a comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by Percy's murmuring about how beautiful I was or how did he end up with me. I honestly have no idea what I did to deserve him. I snuggled up close to him, and nuzzled my face into his neck. He wrapped an arm around me, and kissed my temple. "I love you Annabeth, so so so much. He whispered into my hair. "I love you so so so much too, Seaweed Brain." I could feel him sigh contentendly. He pulled me even closer. We stayed that way for a while, peaceful. Until my damned alarm went off, signaling it was time to get ready for bed. Hey, you had to have a time for everything, right?

I sighed, gave Percy a sweet kiss, and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed through my hair, and washed my face. When I was done, I was honestly very tired. I had dark bags under my eyes from exhaustion. I opened the bathroom door, only for it to slam into something. "Oh my gods, Percy! Are you okay? Please tell me that you're okay!" I pleaded with him. He suddenly opened his eyes, and smiled hugely. "Of course I'm okay, Wise Girl. Why wouldn't I be?" He sat up and pulled me unto his lap. I kissed him on the cheek. "Can I please go to bed now?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Sure," he said. He stood us up and pulled me in for one last hug. "Good night, Wise Girl, I love you." he whispered. "Love you too, night." I told him. I went and got under my covers. I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up screaming. I had relived my time in Tartarus, when I was blind and thought Percy had left me. I wondered later if it was because even though Percy was so close, ye so far away in the next room. Percy ran in almost immediatley, and wrapped his arms around me securely. He rubbed circles on my knuckles with his thumb, whispering comforting things into my ear. I sobbed into his chest, and I never sobbed. _EVER._ Oh, well. He held me tightly, gently rocking us back and forth. "Its okay, Annabeth, I'm here. I'm never leaving you. Ever. I promise." "I don't th-think I c-can s-sleep alone t-tonight, Percy." I said, tensing myself up in case he rejected me. He nodded, understanding. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his room. He put me down, went around to his side, and pulled me close. We held on to each other like we were never going to let go. I don't think we wanted to anyway. When I calmed down, I shifted so I had my back against his chest. He had his strong arms around my waist, and I placed my hands on top of his. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm right here, Annabeth. You can go to sleep now." "Thank you so much Percy." I answered as I let the darkness of sleep overcome me.

I woke in the morning to find that Percy hadn't moved an inch. I turned around and snuggled into his chest. "Hey Annabeth," he said, his voice full of sleep. "Hey Seaweed Brain" I mimicked his tone. "Your laughing at me!" he complained like a 6 year-old. "Am not." I countered. "Fine, be stubborn, but you just earned yourself a visit from..." Oh gods. "The tickle monster!" Percy yelled. I screamed as he tickled me, throwing me into a fit of giggles. As long as he doesn't tickle my feet...I thought. He immediatley saw the look on my face and started tickling the bottom of my feet. "Please,"_**laugh**_ "Percy,"_**laugh**_**, "**I," _**giggle**_ "can't," _**giggle**__ "_breathe,"_**laugh.**_ "Tsk, tsk. Should've thought of that before you laughed at me." he said challengingly. "Okay, fine, Percy. I'm sorry I mocked you. Happy?" I sighed, defeated. "Very," he said, leaning down for a kiss. We kissed until we had to part for air. "Come on, Seaweed Brain! It's time for breakfast, I'm making pancakes." "Bu-" "Yes, I know. They _have _to be blue." He smiled. "You know me way too well, Wise Girl." he said smugly. "You don't call me Wise Girl for nothing." I smirked, and turned to go make my pnacakes.

I ws fishing around in a drawer for the stupid spatula when I felt a pair of strong pair of arms wrap around me from behind. Percy set his chin on the top of my head. I leaned against him and raised my head to look at him. "I'll give you a reward if you help me find that damned spatula." I said with my best poker face. "What kind of reward, you know, not that I'm interested or anything..." his voice trailed off. "You'll have to wait and see, Seaweed Brain."I said with a smug smile on my face. "Alright, where did you put the spatula?" "If I knew, do you think I would be looking for it right now?" "Good point. We better get to looking unless we want burned blue pancakes." I nodded. Burnt pancakes are not good. "First one to find it wins." I taunted him. "Challenge accepted!" he said, mimicking Barney Stinson from _How I Met Your Mother_. I laughed. "I love it when you laugh." Percy said absently, almost as if he were talking to himself. I blushed. I leaned in, as if to give him a kiss, but at the last second ducked out of his arms and ran away laughing. "I wanna find that spatula!" I yelled, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Oh, well.

In the end, it was Percy who found the stupid spatula. I stared at it with wide eyes. "Where did you find it?" I asked in awe. "In the cabinet." he said, proud of himself. "I thought I looked there,..." I said, confused. "Well,it looks like _I _win."he stated. "Dont let it go to your head, Seaweed Brain." I huffed. "No promises."

After we ate our burnt pancakes, we had to get ready for school. I turned the shower on very hot, but when I stepped in I almost had a heart attack. _"PERSEUS JACKSON. TURN THE WATER BACK NOW!"_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. It was freezing!"Okay, Wise Girl, anything for you." he said innocently. It took all of my strength to not melt at the sound of his voice right there, but I didn't. I tested the water with my hand, it was nice and warm. _Perfect_ I thought. I started to sing "Good Life" by OneRepublic while I was lathering my lemon conditioner into my hair.

_Oh, this has gotta be the good life,_

_This has gotta be be the good life,_

_This could really be a good life, good life,_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you ca-_

"It really is a good life, Wise Girl." Dammit. I didn't mean for him to hear that. "Seaweed Brain, were you eavesdropping?" I asked him. I could practically see the smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll leave you alone now." I heard his footsteps retreating, and I knew that he had actually left.

**Well, there it is! What'd ya think? I told u Percabeth fluff didnt I? Until next update,**

**-Zoe**

**P.S. REVIEW ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Nothing much to say this time except THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAV/FOLLOWING! I love you guys for that! Computer code cookies for you: (::) (::) (::) (::) Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO**

_**Chapter 4**_

When I was done with my shower (in pretty good time, if I do say so myself) it was time to leave for school.

We drove there in Percy's Prius. We strolled in with Percy's arm thrown around my shoulder. He stopped us, turned me around, and raise my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. His beautiful sea green eyes. "If anyone says anything to you, or lays a finger on you, you tell me. Okay? Please tell me. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something were to happen to you." He said this with eyes full of worry. "Thanks for protecting me, Percy." I mumbled into his chest. "I'll always protect you, Annabeth. I really hope you know that." I nodded, and leaned into him. I breathed in the scent of sea breezes. When the bell rang, we jumped apart.

Someone laughed. I whirled around, embarrassed. "Aww, look at the lovebirds." Another voice cooed. I swear if this was a cartoon, smoke would be pouring out of my ears. " Lexi, don't make fun of my friend and his girlfriend!" The person who laughed yelled angrily. "Now Donovan, don't you talk to me that way. You know I'm right. Everyone does. Percy will soon tire of this fake blond bitch, and realize his love for me." Lexi stated, proud of herself. "Bull shit! Before she transferred here, she was all he would talk about! Hey obviously love each other! Get over yourself!" He finished, and stalked off. Lexi, who by now's jaw was on the floor, just stared in shock at the spot where he was just standing. She shook her head, as if to clear it. "Come on, girls." With that, she and her bitch friends stalked off.

"Oh my gods! Who does she think she is?!" I was pissed. "I don't know, but I'll have to thank Donovan later at lunch." Percy said, sounding pretty much pissed as well. "You know that I'll never leave you, don't you?" He asked, quietly, so only I could hear. "I know," was all I could get out. He led us to class.

The first 2 periods of the day went by without much of anything. But Gym was when the real fun began. When our teacher, (who turned out to be Coach Hedge) told us we were going to be swimming, I got nervous. I had never actually learned how to swim. I know what you're thinking, but I never really had any reason to, Percy would never let me drown.

He dismissed us to train, and I headed to the locker room. My clothes locker was next to a girl named Hannah. She was really nice and like Greek mythology AND architecture. She was short with long brown hair in a French braid down her back. She looked like she had just converted from glasses to contacts, as she kept blinking a lot. She loved to read, and appeared to be very smart. We were going to be really good friends. As I was leaving, I caught a glimpse of Lexi and her bitches. (That's what I liked to call them) they were messing around with their swimsuits, the Goode high standard uniform for swimming. It was a two piece, with a top covering everything and kinda short shorts. It was obviously to modest for them. That's when I realized the they were cutting them, making them smaller. Was that really necessary? I just kept walking, shaking my head.

When Percy came out of the locker room, he immediately saw the worried expression on my face and put an arm around my waist. What's wrong Wise Girl?" He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear. "I can't swim." I said like it was he most obvious thing in the world. "Don't worry, I'll use my sexy Poseidon powers." He reassured me. "Thanks." "No problem."

When it was time to get in the pool, Percy winked at me. I winked back. He didn't look half bad without his shirt on. Since when did he have a starting six pack? His raven black hair was everywhere, as usual. His sea green sparkling orbs of eyes stood out among the blues and browns. And he was all mine.

Okay, first pair to race! Jared Miller and Annabeth Chase! Coach hede yelled through his megaphone. Dammit! Why is he in all of my classes? His face lit up. He must think that this is his chance to impress me. Not if Percy and I have anything to do with it. Annabeth, focus! Stupid ADHD.

We lined up in our own sections. First one to do 3 laps wins. The timer went off. Here we go... I jumped into he pool. I started to paddle, but I could feel the waves pushing me forward, requiring very little effort from me. I smiled hugely at Percy. He smiled even wider. I kept going, and I finished my first lap, and Jared was still underwater, not even done with his first lap yet. By the time I was done, Jared hadn't even finished his second lap yet. He stared at me wide eyed in shock, but quickly snapped at it and regained his composure.

He just raked his eyes over me hungrily, and took his place at the end of the line. What was that about? Whatever. Why did I care? He was just a nasty pig.

The names Percy Jackson and Lexi King were called. Just great. They took their places, Lexi's eyes focused not on the pool but on my boyfriends stomach. Percy just looked at me and shook as his head as if to say, "What it with this girl?" I nodded slowly, as if to say, "I know..." Percy laughed silently. Alright, Cupcakes! Coach Hedge yelled. "Go!" They jumped in the water. This was going to be easy for Percy.

But I cheered for him anyway, like a supportive girlfriend should. "Go Percy!" I yelled, even though he was already done with his laps. Lexi hadn't even completed one. I smirked. Serves her right. All of a sudden, a cry ran out through the pool room. My head snapped to the right, almost giving me whiplash. Lexi was in the water, making a fool out of herself, flailing around like an idiot. She was obviously _pretending_ to drown. But I guess everyone else was stupid enough to believe her. Everyone was shouting at Percy to help her, because he was the best swimmer. My eyes widened as I realized her plan: to play the damsel in distress and win over my boyfriend. Percy gave me a look that reassured me that he couldn't believe the bitch either. But even so, he dived in and pulled her out anyway. "There," he said lifting her out of the pool. "Ya happy?" he asked no one it particular bitterly. "Oh Percy, you're my hero! How could I ever repay you? " she giggled, batting her eyelashes. "Nothing. I want nothing." he growled, and stalked to the locker room.

Askjdvjkvhifvhbi LINEBREAK jhcvbvjhskvbfdjvhbdfer

When the bell finally rang after architecture, I ran out of the classroom and into Percy's a;ready open arms. He hugged me tightly, and kissed my lips, his hands moving to my waist. My hands wenr to his hair, his silky jet black hair. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes until I heard a sharp "Eh-hem!" We reluctantly pulled apart, our hands interlocked. "Sorry, Ms. Jones." Percy mumbled with his head down. Percy had told me about her. Apparently she was a _BITCH._ She was old, maybe 60 or 65, but looked younger than she was. Her hair was still dark, and she wore in-style jeans. She wore wedge heels too. Huh. She looked young for someoe who should be retiring next year. She just stood there staring at us awkwardly until I worked up the nerve to say, "Excuse me," and walk around her. I fast-walked with Percy to Greek class, which was at the other end of the hallway, by the computer lab. When we got there, there was still many empty seats. Luckily, Jared wasn't in this class, but Lexi was. Crap. We sat in the front and center, because this was _OUR_ class.

While I was trying to read _Where the Red Fern Grows_ and Percy was playing with my hair, a medium, height, slightly pudgy woman walked in. Her hair was a light brown color and went down to her shoulders. She appeared to be very nice, and it helped that she had pictures of who must be her kids framed on her desk. "Hello, class. As you know, this is Greek class. Does everyone have all their materials needed?" she asked, in a teacherly but calm and comforting voice. "Yes, Mrs. Williford!" the class replied in perfect harmony, as if rehearsed.

It turns out that Mrs. Williford was very nice, but got some Greek mythology wrong. I won't hold that against her though, its not her fault that she is a mortal. If she only knew...

**Sooooo? How was it? Thanks for reading and REVIEW! :D Cookies-(::) (::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, /stuff/ has been going on at school tons of tsts and stuff :/ Anyways, thank you for your reviews etc, and here ya go! Chapter 5!  
**

**Disclaimer: im getting tired of saying this. I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN**

_**Chapter 5**_

Percy's POV  
The next day passed uneventful until lunch. Nothing bad happened, I just really needed to talk to Donovan. I walked into the cafeteria, after making sure Annabeth was okay with her friends from architecture class. She'd spent the last evening lecturing him about them. There was Hannah, Sara, Lauren and Amelia. That was about all I remembered.

Anyway, I walked into the lunch room, scanning quickly for Donovan. I finally spotted him scooping himself some macaroni and cheese. I walked over to him, planning to scare him. He was very short, even shorter than Leo. The similarity ended there. He had bright blue eyes, and light brown hair. He was very upbeat, always with a smile. I crept up behind him, got real close, and yelled BOO! He jumped so badly, he dropped his spoon.

"Dammit Jackson!" He yelled. I just laughed. "Hey man, I wanted to thank you for standing up for us yesterday. It means a lot to me." I confided. "No problem, man. That's what I'm for. Let's go join the guys!" He said cheerily. "Let me just grab Annabeth."

I found annabeth with her smart friends. They were giggling about who knows what. "Hey Annabeth, wanna come meet my friends?" I asked her. "Kay. I'll see you later guys." That last part was directed at her new friends. "Bye Annabeth!" They chorused. Huh. I wrapped my arm around her and led her across the cafateria. I loved her so much. Everything about her. They way her eyess darkened when she was thinking, the way she laughed and smiled, her love of architecture. Every single little thing. And he knew it was the same way for her about him. I would never ever leave her. I was sure of that.

Suddenly, something came flying out of nowhere towards Annabeth's beautiful blonde hair. I instinctively push her behind me, and sheild her with my body. A piece of peanut butter hit me in the chest. "Really, that's the best you could think of?" I yelled to no one in particular. When no one answered, I just continued walking with Annabeth's hand in mine.

When we got to the table, my friends were already there. They waved and smiled as we made our way over. I sat down and pulled up a chair for Annabeth. She sat down and looked at her shoes. "Hey guys," I said easily. "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth." "Annabeth, these are my friends." I pointed to each one in turn. "Logan, Donovan, Donovan's girlfriend Sara, and I think you know Leo." "LEO!" Annabeth tackled him in a hug. "Miss me?" Leo laughed. "Yeah. And by the way, Seaweed Brain, I don't think girlfriend really covers it. Hi guys, I'm Annabeth." She directed the last part at my friends. "Nice to finally meet you Annabeth," Logan informed her. "We've heard a lot about you." "She didn't need to know that last part, Logan!" I exclaimed with slightly gritted teeth. He shrugged. "I think that's very sweet Percy." Annabeth reassured me. She kissed me. I smelled her lemon conditioner.  
Leo wolf whistled. We pulled apart reluctantly, blushing as red as apples. "Aww, you guys are too cute!" Sara squealed.

Annabeth got along with all my friends perfectly. What else could you ask for?

I drove Annabeth home after school, as always. We were really in good moods. We were jamming out to the radio, singing Bon Jovi. Percy was getting better, thanks to his lessons...

Annabeth sang perfectly on key as always. She had know idea how good she was at singing. Or how beautiful she was. Or...dammit, percy! Focus on the road! Damn ADHD.

When we got home, we went inside and snuggled on the couch. She said something against my chest, but it sounded like "mmphisbsaj" I kissed her hair. "Sorry Wise Girl, I didn't catch that. Did you say, Percy Jackson is a sexy beast and I love home more than anything in the world?" I said with my trademark troublemaker smile. "While both of those things are true, I asked you what you wanted to do for dinner." She announced matter-of-factly.

"Um, I don't care. Anything that the lady wants?" "How about Chinese? I could use some take-out." "Sure," I laughed. I kissed her softly. Her lips were nice and warm.

LINEBREAK

I was almost done with my lemon chicken when Annabeth cursed, "Crap. I got a damn pice of noodle stuck in my tooth. I'll be right back, Seaweed Brain." "Okay, try not to injure yourself." She smirked. I had no idea...

The scream was so awful I choked on my chicken. My eyes widened. I knew that scream. Oh gods. Something happened to my Wise Girl.

I dropped the TV remote I was holding and bolted out of the room in the middle of Dean Winchester telling someone else to shut up for the millionth time. My mind fogged up except for one thought. Annabeth. "Annabeth, I'm coming! Where are you?!" "I-in t-the K-kitchen. P-Percy, h-hurry. P-p-please!" She begged me. I burst into the kitchen, and found Annabeth standing on the table, backed up against the wall, staring at something in absolute horror. I scanned around the kitchen, but found nothing. She pointed. There, on the toaster, was a GIANT spider. "It's okay, Annabeth. I've got it." I squashed the huge son of a bitch with a paper towel. How dare it frighten Annabeth.

Annabeth jumpd down and immediately ran into my open arms. "Annabeth, it okay, it's okay. It's gone, I killed that damn son of a mother that dared to scare my Annabeth. She was trembling in my arms. I rubbed small circles on her back, but she just kept sobbing into my shirt. It broke my heart. It just killed me to see her suffering and in pain. I noticed something unusual. She was still trembling and sobbing. Usually she was just utterly frozen in fear. Something g else was wrong with Annabeth. Somebody better not have touched her or I will kill that son of a bitch just like that spider. Okay, maybe not kill a mortal, but you get the point.

"Annabeth, what else is wrong? Did somebody hurt you?" I inquired as gently as I could. She just shook her head. "Then what's wrong? Please tell me, I want to help you. It hurts me to see you in pain." "No, P-Percy, it's not t-that" she stuttered through sobs. "Please Annabeth, tell me. My heart is breaking." He told her, his voice trembling. He knew how hard it was for Annabeth to accept help from others, but he wanted to help her in any way he could.

She nodded, and quietly spoke, "Just give me a minute." I lowered us into one of the chairs, and kept silent, holding her close, gently rocking back and forth, slowly stroking her lemon-scented hair. When she seemed to calm down a little, she looked up at me and into my eyes. "I'm such a wreck because-because," her voice caught. "I realized that, that, the spiders will never go away. There will always be another spider. Just like the monsters in Tartarus." "Annabeth, is that what your worried about?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded pathetically. "Annabeth, even If the spiders are always there, I'll always be there to kill them. I won't let them get so much as near you. I promise." I consoled her. She let out one last horrible sob and I swear I could hear the crack of my heart shattering into tiny little sharp pieces.

By now it was like 8:30. We decided to go to bed extra early. I carried Annabeth to my room and got her settled in. We had decided to sleep together in my bed permanently. It helps with the nightmares, plus it lets us be together more and feel safe.

I walked around and lay down on my side of the bed. I got under the covers. I pulled Annabeth close, with one arm around her. We stayed that way for a moment until Annabeth spoke, "Please, Percy, hold me." Her voice quivered. She sounded as if she was afraid I would reject her. That thought broke his heart even more. He could never reject her. He would be nothing without her. His whole being was based upon one thing, Annabeth.

"Come here, Wise Girl," I shifted so I was on my side and I had my arms around Annabeth, with her face buried in my chest. I loved holding her. It was one of the best feelings in the entire world. Just having this beautiful girl in his arms was enough to satisfy me forever. I loved her so,so much.

"Thank you so, so much, Percy. I dont know what I did to deserve you." She snuggled into my chest. "You make me feel safe," she told me. "That's because you are safe with me, Annabeth. Don't ever, EVER think different. I love you, and I'm never leaving you. I'll always be with you, by your side, supporting you every step of the way." I kissed her temple. She buried her face in my shoulder and mumbled, "I love you too, Percy. I'll never leave you. We will be together forever. I would die if something happened to you. I trust you with my life. Percy, I am yours, and you are mine. We can't let anything get in the way of that. "I know, and we won't. Now, I'm right here, Wise Girl. You need some sleep. I love you. I'm right h-" I was cut off by a soft little snore. I smiled to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Im so sorry its been i couple days! Ijust got a puppy and all this week we have to take these stupid state mandatted tests. But I'm here now! Omg, you guys are going to KILL me for the next couple chapters, but oh well! Can I bribe you? No? Okay. Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Still dont own PJO**

The next few weeks passed quietly. I was starting to get suspicious. As a demigod, you learn to sense things like when something is about to go horribly wrong.

I laughed with my friends. One of them had jus tsaid something stupid. There was Hannah, Lauren, and Amelia. Lauren was what I guess what you would call "quirky". She was random sometimes, but we had a lot in common. She had light hair and blue eyes. Amelia looked nothing like Lauren or Hannah. She had dark hair, almost black. Her eyes were a dark green. We had interesting debates all the time. It was awesome. These were my people.

So anyway, that's when he weird thing happened. We were just sitting at our round lunch table, minding our own business, Amelia and I were debating about how to pronounce Hecate (which I obviously knew I had in the bag) and Sara and Lauren were arguing about who knows what when a girl named Reilly came waltzing up to us. This just didn't happen. We were the group that was probably considered "geeks, nerds, and weird." We laughed as loud as we wanted to at lunch and didn't care what anyone else thought. Usually the popular kids steered clear. That's why people were still amazed that Percy was going out with me.

Anyways, Reilly strolled over, a nervous expression on her face. "Um, hey, is this seat taken?" She asked shyly. What the hell? "Umm, noooo," Lauren said suspiciously, dragging ou the "o". Reilly sat down nervously. "Okay, I know that this is going to be hard to believe, but I don't wanna be friends with Lexi anymore. She's a bitch and honestly it's tortorous. I think I might belong with you guys. Will you give me a chance?" She said this all in one breath, leaving me wondering how she hadn't died of oxygen deprivation. We all stared at her with our jaws on the floor.

"You get one chance, Reilly. One. Don't screw it up." Lauren snarled. We all burst out laughing.

By the end of lunch, it became apparent that Reilly was NOTHING like the other bitch girls. She wasn't rich, or snobby, or any of that. Now, I have serious trust issues after Luke and everything, but I couldn't help but trust Reilly. There was just something about her. I just hope I know what I'm getting myself into.

**Later in Greek class**:

Mrs. Williford had just told us that we were going to have a pop quiz. When everyone groaned loudly, she held up a hand and elaborated. "It's more like a survey, to see what you have made of my class." Everyone sighed in relief, except for Percy and I. We just winked. Clueless mortals.

"Okay, class, we shall begin. When I call on you, please tell me you're favorite god or goddess and why." She went down the rows of desks. A lot of girls said Aphrodite, and a bunch if boys said Ares. Typical. When it was Lauren's turn, she said Iris. No surprise to me. Lauren loved rainbows, weirdly. Mrs. Williford looked amused, but just shrugged.

When it was Percy's turn, he immediately said, "Poseidon, because he's my -" I kicked him in the shin and interrupted him in rapid-fire Greek, "Φύκια του εγκεφάλου! Θνητοί, θυμάσαι;" (Seaweed Brain! Mortals, remember?)

He replied in the same rapid- fire Greek,"Ω, σωστά. Δυστυχώς, σοφό κορίτσι." (Oh, right. Sorry Wise Girl)

"Είναι εντάξει. Αρκεί να σκεφτούμε κάτι γρήγορα, οι άνθρωποι κοιτάζουν επίμονα." (It's ok. Just think of something quick, people are staring.)

He thought for a second. He opened his mouth to reply when Mrs. Williford spoke in awe, "Amazing! Where did you two learn to speak Greek like that? Would you care to demonstrate for the class, just maybe a little slower?" It was then that I realized that the whole class was staring, with their jaws hung open. I mean the WHOLE class. "Um, we learned at this summer camp we both go to." I said sheepishly. "And we would just love to demonstrate," Percy finished for me, with a hint of sarcasm. He dragged me to the front of the class.

"Έτσι, θέλουν θέλεις να μιλήσουμε για?" (So, want do you want to talk about?") Percy asked me. "Δεν νομίζω ότι έχει σημασία. Κανένας από αυτούς δεν μπορούν να μιλούν ελληνικά για να σώσουν τις ζωές τους." (Idont think it matters. You know none of them can speak Greek to sav their lives.) I answered. The class looked dumbfounded. "Εντάξει τότε. Θυμάστε την ώρα στο Camp Half-Blood όταν η Stolls pranked την καμπίνα της Δήμητρας και της Katie-" (Ok then. Remember that time when the Stolls pranked the Demeter cabin and Katie-) "thank you, Percy and Annabeth. We must continue or we will run out of time." Mrs. Williford stopped us. As I headed back to my desk, I caught Lexi glaring at me. She was dressed the sluttiest as I'd ever seen her. Her "top" might've been classified as a swimsuit in some states, with just a rib length jacket over it. She was also wearing glittery booty shorts, and loads of makeup. If she thought that THAT would make Percy leave me for her, she better think twice. Percy would never leave me.

"Okay, class. Here is the pop quiz type part of the survey. If and when I call on you, you must pick a god or goddess and tell me what you know about them." This was too easy. Lexi got a sudden gleam in her eyes. I bet she thought she could impress Percy.

Lexi picked Hera. Ugh. "Hera is the queen if the gods, because she married her brother Zeus. Her symbol is the peacock, and is goddess of marriage." She stated, proud of herself. I just smirked. That was pathetic. "Annabeth?" Mrs. Williford called. "I choose Athena. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Her sacred animal and one of her symbols is the owl. She was born from Zeus's head, fully grown and in battle armor. She had a feud with Poseidon, because the people chose her as the patron goddess of Athens and-" I was cut off by the teacher. "Sorry, Annabeth, please excuse my impoliteness, but we must continue. I am truly impressed with your knowledge."

I turned around and batted my eyelashes at Lexi, who was gaping at me. She quickly recovered and pretended to fix her makeup. "Nice job, Wise Girl!" Percy said cheekily. I wonder what was with his sudden happy mood. I brushed it off. The bell rang, and we hurried out, hoping to avoid and unwelcome encounter.

No such luck.

As we were fast walking to our lockers, (holding hands, I might add). I suddenly tripped over something and fell on the ground and slid, skinning my knee. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled and helped me up. "Are you okay?" He asked, geniunely worried."Yeah, I'm fine." I said weakly. "No, you're not." Percy said, his voice rising in anger, only not directed at me.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our lockers. "Wait here," he told me and quickly pecked my lips. I nodded .

Percy POV

I stalked back down the hall to where Annabeth fell. "Alrght, who dared to trip my girlfriend?" I snarled. Nobody hurt my Annabeth. "Oh, I did." Said a cocky voice. I turned around slowly. It was Jared. My nostrils flared. I was pissed. "Why?!" I spat at him. "Oh, I don't know...hey, come closer, and I'll tell you." I stared him down until finally my curiosity and ADHD failed me.

He whispered in my ear, "Have you two done it yet?" I was already fuming. Who asks that? "No." I said through gritted teeth. "Why not? You're the male, you have dominance. Don't you want her? You could do anything you want. She couldn't fight back." I was near the breaking point. Only a nasty bastard like him would take advantage of a girl like that. And that's exactly what I told him.

"No. I don't. I have no interest in that, and only a nasty pig bastard like you would take advantage of a girl like that. Annabeth and I both aren't ready, and we respect each other's wishes. Love isn't about sex, Jared, as much as you may want it to be." I whisper-yelled at him. How could he say things like this? He had no respect for people, especially women.

"Oh, we'll that's too bad. I guess I'll be the one to take her innocence away from her." That. Was. It. I pulled back and punched him I the nose. Then I punched him in the jaw twice. Then, the eye. I grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall. "If you touch her, you will get a whole lot worse than this. Be in the hospital for weeks. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I swear on the River Styx." I growled, yelling now. I kneed him in the groin for good measure.

I stalked off, before he could retort. He would not get near Annabeth. Annabeth was mine, and I was hers. We both valued what innocence we had left, considering most of it was stolen from us since we were just kids, with all the monsters and quests and prophecies... I would not let someone, not to mention that pig, take that away from her. No one touched her except me, and not even me in that way. Her body was hers, nobody else's.

When I got back to Annabeth, she was crying. My stomach dropped, wondering how much she had heard. I sat next to her, afraid she would hate me. "P-please P-Percy, come h- here, h-hold m-me." I pulled her gently unto my lap, wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her forehead. "How much did you hear?" "All I heard was you yelling. What did he say to you Percy?" I pulled her in tighter, and shook my head against her hair. "Please Percy, I want to help you. It hurts to see you so upset."

"H-he asked if we had done it, and when I told him no, we weren't ready, he said that he would have to be the one to take your innocence away." Her breath caught in her throat. "Oh, Percy..." She mumbled. She had tears in her eyes. She was truly scared. And Annabeth was rarely ever scared. "Don't worry, Annabeth, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I kissed her softly. "I know you won't, Percy." She told me, but sobbed anyway against my neck. I carried her bridal style to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Again, I am SO SORRY! Testing is still going on, and our new dog has ran off twice now...UGH. But I'm here now! And i CANT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! **

**Chapter 7!**

**(Still not Rick Riordan)**

That night, we were cuddling in our bed. I had my head buried in his chest, and Percy kept stroking my hair and kissing my temple. He had been extra extra sweet lately after the incident. We had used the Mist to make the school belive we were on a vacation, but we were really just skipping school. We had spent the last week at home, comforting and snuggling, trying to forget about our problems.

I shifted so I was on my side, and got as close to him as I could. "I love you so much, Percy. You are my everything . You love me so much and protect me no matter what. You make me feel so safe and loved and noticed and beautiful and special and everything else that a girl should feel. I. Ever felt this way before I met you. I was always convinced that I was useless and boring and stupid and ugly but I would just have to suck it up. But you have guided me through all of that. And for that , I love you, Seaweed Brain, and thank you so much. I don't deserve you." I poured my feelings out to him. "That's because you ARE all of those things, Wise Girl." He kissed me so passionately and I knew we felt exactly the same way, and I know we both put everything we had into that one kiss. When we parted, he pulled me even closer, our legs entangled to get as close as possible. It still wasn't close enough. He had gotten so much taller and bigger than her, whenever she was in his arms, she felt completely safe, encased in her own cocoon of calm.

"I just wish I could make you feel safe," I murmured. "What do to mean?" Percy asked, dumbfounded. "We'll, I'm so small compared to you, I can't just cover you up like you do for me. I'm too small to offer much protection. I can't make you feel safe." I said, tearing up. I wanted to make Percy feel exactly how he made me feel.

"Wise Girl, you do make me feel safe. If you're safe, then I'm safe." He assured me. "You make me feel needed, and safe, and special, and loved." He confided. " I don't feel like that lame kid with dyslexia and ADHD anymore with you. I feel like I have a purpose in life, and that purpose is you. I won't ever let anybody hurt you." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much Annabeth, more than you will ever know." "I love you too, Percy." I fell asleep to rythm of his beating heart.

On Monday, we decided together that Jared probably had forgotten about what he said, and that it was time to go back to school. This decision was based upon one thing. Reilly called. She said she wanted to hang out Friday. It was a wake up call. When the Mist couldn't hide them anymore, it was time.

When I woke up , Percy was staring lovingly at me. I raised an eyebrow. "You're so beautiful when you're sleeping." He murmured. I blushed. He gathered me up in his arms and set me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and gently rocked my small frame. I almost nodded off when he said, "If anyone says anything to you, come tell me. Even if it's during architecture. Just get up, and come find me. We'll deal with it together, okay?" "Okay." He kissed my forehead. "Now, let's get back to high school."

Later at Gym:

We walked in the gym, and waited with the rest of the students for Coach Hedge to arrive. When he finally did, he yelled through his megaphone: "Alright, cupcakes! Today, we will sword fight!" He winked specifically at us. I walked up to him and asked,"I thought your specialty was a baseball bat?" "Don't worry, I've got a special guest." I shrugged and walked back to Percy and he draped an arm around my waist. I whispered to him what he had said. He gave me a small smile.

"And here is our guest, Jason Grace!" Coach Hedge boomed. Jason walked through the door. "Jason!" I yelled, and sarted to sprint my way over . His brightened when he realized we were there. "Hey, Annabeth!" He replied when I threw my arms around him. He returned the hug. The class was looking at us weirdly as Percy and Jason exchanged one of those hand-shake-chest-bump things that boys do. "So how are you guys?" He inquired. He had changed hardly at all in the last few months. "Good." We answered at the same time. We all laughed.

"How are things with you and Piper?" Percy asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Jason shrugged it of and told us that they had moved in together. We congratulated him and stuff until we were interrupted by the bell, singling the start of class.

Jason assigned sparring partners, and started to explain how things would work. "Okay, guys, Percy and Annabeth are professionals as well, so we will have them demonstrate, if they were to be so kind to do so. After that, I will show you some basic moves, and you will be free to spar with your partner. Percy and Annabeth will walk around, helping and giving tips. "Guys," Jason stepped back a couple steps, and gesturing as if to say, _It's all yours_.

Percy and I made it look like we were getting wooden swords out of the bin, but got out our own weapons. Percy uncapped Riptide and I pulled out the dagger I got as a replacement for he one of Luke's I lost. We both had smirks on our faces. "Want me to go easy on you?" Percy asked innocently. "In your dreams, bring it on, Seaweed Brain." I taunted. We circled some, until his ADHD got the better of him and be charged.

I easily sidestepped, and stuck my tongue out at him. He swung Riptide in a wide arc, but I parried and countered. He easily deflected my strike. This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. We had fought with each other so many times, we knew each other's next move. We knew what to expect, and when. We knew each other weaknesses, strengths and limits. We simply knew each other too well.

I feigned right and swiped left, but he had foreseen that . He parried my strike with a clang of metal on metal. My dagger required close combat, but how could I get around Riptide's reach? My Athena intincts kicked in, and I formed a plan. I needed to get him to the bleachers. Percy tried to disarm me while I was paused, but I predicted this and simply dodged and countered with a strike to the chest. He simply ducked and stared at me, impressed. I took this moment to turn and scamper toward the bleachers.

"What the heck are you doing?" Percy muttered under his breath. I could see his mind processing every possible thing I could be planning by heading towards the bleachers. I just hope he didn't consider this one scenario...

When I reached the bleachers, I quickly climbed up them like stairs, taking 2 or 3 at a time. Percy was right in my tail. Damn, he'd gotten faster. I got to the top, turned around swiped blindly, figuring he was right there. He caught my blade with his and looked shocked, as if he hadn't expected this. Good thing his reflexes were as sharp as ever.

I took his momentary pause as an opportunity to duck between his legs, jump up, somersault in the air, and land on my feet on the next row of bleachers. As he turned around, completely and utterly dumbfounded, I got in close and used the disarming maneuver that Luke had taught him 6 years ago, back when we were twelve.

I twisted, which twisted his wrist as well until he dropped it. I picked it up and put it sideways behind his neck, and pointed my dagger at his chest right in front of me. "I win." I said smugly. "Fine, I guess you win," he admitted, defeated. I turned around, smiling widely. It was then that I remembered that we were not alone. We had an audience. The class was in absolute awe, wondering what had just taken place. Percy and I puffed out our chests, and took a bow. Jason was smiling hugely and Coach Hedge barked, "Nice job, cupcakes! I didn't know if you still had it in you!" I blushed. Percy intertwined our fingers.

A nasally voice interrupted the silence, "Where did you guys learn to do that? And what did Coach mean by 'still'? Did you know him too?" She said sarcastically. "Camp," Percy, Jason, Coach, and I replied at the same time. We all laughed, as if it were some inside joke, but I guess it sort of was. We received some weird looks, but we didn't care. That is, until we were interrupted.

"Oh yeah, what is it with this camp, hmm? You guys talk about it all the time, but never give details. Also, I translated that little convo of yours from Greek class." Our faces blanched. "What does Camp Half-Blood mean? Who are the Stolls and Katie? And what in the _hell_ is a _Demeter cabin_?" Our eyes widened in shock. Oh gods. This was not good. No no no no no. Our breath hitched. We all went stiff. Shit. She's a mortal! She can't know about Camp Half-Blood. I was about to speak but Percy beat me to it. "Um, guys..? I think we should be going..." He mumbled, but our un-mortal senses allowed us to register the urgent undertones in his voice. _Like,now._ I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pushed Jason and Coach Hedge hurriedly out the door. This was not good at all.

We continued speed walking out of there, until we were well down the sidewalk. "Son of a bitch!" Percy voiced all our thoughts. "What are we going to do?" I asked hopelessly, exasperated. "I could whack her with my baseball bat," Coach suggested unhelpfully. "You know we can't harm a mortal, Coach." I told him miserably.

Jason just shook his head, showing that he had no ideas. "They can't find out." he said. "Thank you Captain Onvious." That was Percy. When he realized what he'd done, his eyes widened. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to-" " S'okay dude, we all have those days." Percy have him a grateful look. Suddenly Percy phone beeped in his pocket.

Leo had made us demigods some monster-proof phones a while back. Anyways, Percy frowned down at his phone. "Dammit!" He yelled, running his hands through his hair. We passed around his phone, each reading the text.

_Meet me after school, Hun, or I tell the whole school about this Camp Half-Blood. Wouldn't want that, would you?_

_P.S. Leave Blondie at home ;)_

I was fuming. That bitch! Who does she think she is? This is really really bad. "Oh gods!" I muttered as I read it. My breath caught, and I hugged Percy tightly, sobbing silently into his shoulder. Suddenly, and idea popped in my head. I jerked my head up and said, "I've got a plan." "I knew it! You have that I'm thinking look." "I do not have an I'm thinking look! I protested. "Do too" "do not" do too"I sighed at his stubbornness.

"Anyways, here's the plan." I gestured for a huddle, so no mortals on the sidewalk could hear. "Okay, so Percy, you have to meet Lexi after school, and J-" "What?! Why?" Percy whined. "Just listen," I scolded. "But-" "You're impossible!" "Love you too!" He said . I smiled.

"Anyways, Jason, I'm gonna need you to talk to Piper. We're going to need her charmspeak." "Got it." "Coach, I'm going to need you to go get Hazel. I'll explain later. Everyone meet at Our apartment and I'll explain the rest of the plan." Everyone nodded, and Jason took of on the winds, and Coach hopped into his Chevy Impala and drove away. "Come on Percy. We've got some work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I know its been a few days, and I'm very sorry! But Icant thank you enough for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! it really does make my day! Some of you might kill me for this chapter, but oh well! Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: NOT RICK RIORDAN**

By the time school was out, their plan was completely planned out and ready for action. All demigods were in their positions. Hazel and Jason hid behind some bushes in case backup was needed. I was just behind the corner, watching and waiting. Then her sharp eye caught sight of Percy coming toward them. She hunkered down so she wouldn't be seen. Operation Forget Camp Half-Blood was in action.

Percy, Piper, and Lexi came strolling down the sidewalk. Lexi appeared to be having a tantrum. She was huffing and grunting and snarling towards Piper. "But you were supposed to come alone!" Lexi whined. "No. You said not to bring Annabeth. Is your name Annabeth?" He gestured toward Piper. "Nope." Piper replied, popping the "p".

Lexi made a noise in annoyance. She thrashed from side to side and kicked the ground, hugging herself like a child. I could barely hold my laughter. I shook my head and tuned back in.

"Oh, whatever. Piper, you can go now." She made a shooing gesture with her hand, making it look like she was trying to shake off something sticky. I heard Hazel giggle somewhere to my left. Thank the gods Lexi didn't notice. When she heard Lexi speak, she snapped her head back up to attention, almost giving her whiplash.

She was making a "come here" gesture with her index finger. "Now, get over here, Seaweed Brain." My breath caught. Percy's breath caught. Piper's breath caught. Hazels giggles stopped. Jason dropped his sword. Silence lasted for at least sixty seconds.

I was fuming. That bitch! That is our nickname, and ours alone. No one had any right to it but us. It's a symbol of our relationship,, of how much we've been through. Everyone who knew us knew that. I could tell Percy was thinking the exact same thing as I was. I saw anger in his eyes that I had never seem before, but knew that it was reflected from his green eyes to my grey ones. And now this bitch was gonna get it.

I surged forward, and no one stopped me. When Lexi saw me, her eyes widened with the deer caught in the headlights look. But I walked right past her to Piper, where she was fumbling through her bag with her mouth still gaping open. She finally managed to get the beaker out and hand it to me. "Thank you," I curtsied. I don't know why.

I stalked towards Lexi. First, I slapped her in the face. I stared her down and stomped down on her foot, my eyes never leaving hers. She screamed, "those were designer!" "Sorry," I told her. I pushed her against the wall, and forced her mouth open. "Open up!" I snarled, and forced the contents of the beaker down her throat. Water from the river Lethe. Just enough to let her forget about Camp Half-Blood. I stepped away, and yelled in my best drill-sergeant voice, "everyone, scatter!" We all ran in separate directions, leaving a very disoriented Lexi behind.

LINEBREAK

Percy and I were eating dinner when the phone rang. I jumped and dropped my spoon. Percy laughed. "On edge, there, Wise Girl?" "Shut up," I complained. I started to get up to answer the phone, but Percy stopped me. He rested a hand on my shoulder. "I got it." He kissed my cheek and left.

"It's for you!" Percy called no more than a minute later. I sighed and walked into the living room.

Percy handed me the phone and sat politely on the couch. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

LINEBREAK

30 minutes later, I was heading out of the apartment. I was meeting Reilly at her house. We were going for a walk in the park. She wanted to talk about something. Whatever that was, I didn't know. As a demigod, I've spent nearly all of my life learning to read people. But it was hard to read someone over the phone.

As I walked toward Reilly's place, I pondered what she could possibly have to say to me. I was clueless. Now, only a few times in my entire lifetime have I been clueless. But I was anyway, and it bothered me. I mean, Reilly and I were good friends I guess, but it wasn't anywhere near my friends and Camp. Or the Seven, especially the Seven.

As I turned the corner, Reilly's home came into view. She lived with her parents, as most teenagers our age do. It was a good sized, two story home. Almost all of the windows were lit up. The the window in the door, I could see a calm fire crackling in the fire place. It was a family home.

I hopped up the steps, my boots clicking on them. My dagger was hidden in my left boot, where nobody would notice it, but it would be close at hand. I reached my hand up to knock, but I jerked back at what I saw. The base of the knocker had a face on it. The snarling face of Medusa. That was odd. I tried not to cringe as I picked up the ring and knocked.

After a few seconds, I heard Reilly bouncing down the stairs. "I got it,  
Mom!" She yelled. She opened the door, and immediately a rush of cold air swept in, and she shivered. "Jeez, it's cold!" She said. "Get in here, girl!" "Thanks," I breathed. Inside it was nice and warm, but I left my scarf on anyways. "Hey, where's the bathroom?" I asked stupidly. "Down the hall, second door on the left. I'll be upstairs waiting." She turned and bounded up the stairs.

As I walked down the hall, I trailed my fingers along the wall. It was covered with family portraits. Reilly on the softball field, her little brother playing baseball. It was cute. When i reached the second door, I knocked. When I received no answer, I pushed the door open. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I immediately pulled out my phone and texted Percy. He made me promise that I would when I got to Reilly's safe.

I'm here Percy! No need to worry anymore. They had a creepy knocker on the door though.

He texted back almost immediately.

Ok, 'Beth. Stay safe, I love you. We'll talk about that knocker later.

I blushed even though it was a text. He was the only one I would let call me 'Beth.

Love you too :)

Once that was taken care of, I left to go find Reilly.

PERCY POV

After Annabeth left, I didn't know what to do with myself. I spent all my time with Annabeth, and when she wasn't around, I didn't know what to do.

So I just sat on the couch twiddling my thumbs. I picked up the remote and surfed through the channels. I couldnt find anything, so I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. I made sundaes for Annabeth and I for when she got back.

I had just placed them in the freezer when the doorbell dinged. I shut the freezer door and walked to the door, yawning. I was pretty tired. I pulled the door open, and , standing there, was Reilly. "What are you-wait a minute! You're supposed to be Annabeth!" I was wide awake now.

Instead of responding, she pushed me against the wall. "Now, Percy," she purred. " Annabeth isn't here. She never has to know about anything that happens here tonight." What a bitch! "I easily flipped the position. I got in her face and snarled, "yeah, right." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now, tell me. Where. Is. Annabeth?" Reilly whimpered. "Tell me." My voice was dead calm.

"In the ally by the park." I immediately shot through the door without grabbing anything. I ran down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. I had to get to Annabeth. I was terrified at what I might find. What would I find? I had no idea. But I had a feeling in the out of my stomach that something was wrong. I had to get to her. T was my job to protect her.

I ran down the street as fast as a cheetah. I pushed people out of my way as I went. I tore downtown until I reached the park. There was about four alleyways around it. I checked the first three, and crept towards the fourth, straining my wars. I heard the sound of a blow, and then a soft feminine whimper. Annabeth.

My eyes glowed red with anger. I burst around the corner, startling both Annabeth and her assailant. She looked at me, her eyes wide with horror, and then with relief. But what I saw broke my heart.

Her hands were tied, and she had a gag in her mouth. Towering over her was Jared. His face was  
Twisted in a snarl, his hand in a fist over annabeth's jaw. She was bruised all over, and her shirt was in tatters. "Move and she gets it." I had to think fast. I couldn't let him hurt Annabeth anymore. Now, I didn't have a mind anywhere near Annabeths, but I was a problem solver.

There was a puddle of dirty water in the corner. I shot a stream into his eye. "Ow! What the-" But I had already punched him in the jaw, nose, and eye. I kneed him in the groin for good measure, lifted Annabeth in my arms, and ran. I ran like I had never ran before. I directed myself in the direction of the nearest hospital, just in case  
She was seriously injured.

The whole way there, she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. It broke my heart into a million tiny little pieces sharper than daggers each time. I tried to comfort her, burnout was pretty hard while I was running.

I ran in the hospital doors, and I remeber after that, was Annabeth hand in mine.

LINEBREAK

The doctors had reported no serious injuries, but they said that Annabeth would still be sore for a few days. But,'I insisted on carrying her to the car and then into the house. She made little objection. Just rested her head on my shoulder. I walked in and kicked and the door shut behind me.

"Hey," I whispered in her ear.  
"I've got a surprise for you." Hey eyes lit up. "Really?" She croaked. I nodded. "Mm-hmm." "Oh, Percy." Annabeth sit her as I placed her gently on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and got the sundaes from the freezer. When Annabeth saw them, she said, "aww, Percy! That's sweet." "I handed her hers and started toward the chair, I didn't want to make Annabeth uncomfortable on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth asked. "Well, I figured you needed your space s-" "Don't be silly. Get over here, Seaweed Brain." She sat up so I could sit down, and the threw her legs over my lap. We are our sundaes in silence. "Are you okay Annabeth?" She nodded. "I'm safe here now, with you. I'll be okay." "Hey 'Beth?" "Hmm?" Wanna go to that dance with me next month?" "Odd timing, but yes, Seaweed Brain! I would love to."

**There it is! What'd did you think? Tell me! I don't know why i had Percy call Annabeth 'Beth, just thought i would try it. **

**one more thing! i've written a Frazel one shot, and was wondering if I should post it? Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!**

**-Zoe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I guess I don't really have that much of an excuse this time, and I'm SO VERY sorry for that! Sorry for any errors in this chapter, I havent really had much time to proofread. But thank you guys SO MUCH for supporting this story! This chapter is mainly just a cute little friendship chapter (LEO!) Hope you enjoy it! I give you Chapter Nine!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Percy POV

Annabeth drifted off with her head in my lap. I stroked her beautiful hair and thought about things. Nothing in particular. Just things. I was just about to nod off myself when Annabeth started stirring. She shifted in her sleep. I readjusted her gently. She snored a soft, cute, little snore. I smiled to myself. She stirred again. "No, please. Let me go. Don't. Percy!" she muttered in her sleep. She began to thrash. I had to wake her up. "Annabeth, Annabeth! Wake up. It's just a dream. I'm right here. You're safe. Please, wake up!" I shook her shoulder gently. "No! Don't touch me!" She whimpered. She suddenly screamed. I scream that I never want to hear again. "Wise girl! I yelled. This was enough to wake her up. Thank the gods. She whipped her head from side to side, confused. When she realized it was just me, she threw her arms around my neck. "H-he got me Percy! He got me..." She whimpered into my shoulder. I held her, and stroked her hair comfortingly. "It's okay, Annabeth, it's okay. He's gone. It was a dream. You're safe." When she calmed down, I carried her into my room. I went around to my side and pulled her in close. "It's okay, Annabeth. I'm right here. You can sleep now." And she did. It teared me up just how much she trusted me. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

ANNABETH POV

The next day, we decided to hang out with our friends to get our minds of things. We invited Logan, Donovan, Leo, and Sara to go swimming. I wore my sea green two-piece under a Camp Half-Blood tshirt and jean shorts. Percy wore his grey swim trunks and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. At 10:30, we headed down to the beach. When we got there, they were all already waiting for us. They smiled and waved. We unloaded our picnic basket, beach ball, and a whole bunch of blankets.

We walked down the sand, loaded down with stuff. Well, Percy anyway. He wouldn't let me carry anything, even though (with the help of some ambrosia and nectar) my injuries had completely healed. That whole ordeal had scarred me for life. If Percy hadn't of gotten there...I shuddered. Don't even think about it, I told myself, we're here to have fun. "You okay, Wise Girl ?" Percy asked me, his voice full of concern. "Yeah." I forced a smile, but he could see right through it. I shrugged it off. We finally reached the sand, and was about to drop our stuff when I spotted the devil.

I pointed to the left. Percy followed my finger and saw him. He balled his fists. "Hey guys? Can we move over to the right some?" I didn't really need to move, but it was a sweet gesture on Percy's part."Um, yeah sure, I guess." Donovan said. "What's wrong with Annabeth?" Leo asked curiously. Percy shot him a look that said, "later." He nodded like he understood and started waking to the right. We decided to play some volleyball. "Okay, Percy, Annabeth and I will be in a team," Leo announced, "and Logan, Donovan, and Sara will be in a team." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I saw what Leo had done. Demigods vs. mortals. This was gonna be good. Right before the game started, I winked at Percy and Leo. They winked back. This was gonna be to easy. Turns out, they weren't bad for mortals. But we were trained professionals from Camp Half-Blood. Even Leo. I know how stupid that sounds, but still... Sara served the first shot, Leo bounced it back easily. Donovan dove for it, almost missing. It sailed over my head towards Percy. He knew it was too odd an angle for him to hit it over, so he bumped it to me yelling, "Annabeth!" "Got it." I shouted, a look of determination on my face. I spiked the ball so hard Logan ducked and it hit the sand hard. "Yes! That's my Wise Girl!" Percy yelled happily, pumping his fist in the air. Then he high fived Leo. "That's it, you're going down." Sara grumbled. She had a pretty scary glare for a mortal when she tried, but it wasn't nearly as scary as demigod glares. Leo served next. It sailed over the net cleanly towards Logan, he was going easy on them. Logan hit it back easily, "is that all you've got?" He taunted. "Nope." He hit towards me. I feigned right and whacked it left, surprising them. It hand the sand with a thunk. One more point, and the demigods win. Percy served, but his hand slipped, and it didn't go over. Damn. They had a point. Okay, now it's my turn. I served the best serve I'd ever served in my entire life. No pun intended. It hit the ground as their mortal friends scatterd.

I laughed, and high fived Percy and Leo. Leo was laughing like a maniac. "Go demigods!" He whisper-yelled at us. I rolled my eyes. "Good game, guys." Logan sighed in defeat. "Yeah, where did you guys learn to play like that?" Donovan chimed in. "Camp," we all said immediately. We did one of those weird triangle high fives again. "That place sounds so cool! I wish I could go there," Sara sighed wistfully. "No! I mean, um, it's for ADHD and dyslexic kids." I tried to play it cool, but failed. "Oh," they looked down forlornly.

"Cheer up, guys! I'm dying to get in the water! Race ya!" That was Percy. I rolled my eyes and followed him down the surf. We had a splashing contest, which Percy obviously won. "Hey, guys! I wanna show you how long we can hold our breath!" Percy said like a little kid. "Okay, buddy!" Sara mocked his tone. He motioned for Leo and I to follow him. We understood and dived under the surf.

Percy made a bubble so Leo and I could breath. "What is it? Is later now?" Leo asked. "That's up to Annabeth." She nodded. She gestured for Percy to tell him. Leo looked to Percy expectantly. "Um, uh...Jared,um.." He stammered. He took a deep breath. "Jared tried to assault Annabeth." Leo's eyes widened in shock. He obviously did not expect that. "Oh, gods, Annabeth. I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I nodded weakly. Not that I was weak, I just didn't like talking about it. "I won't tell anybody. Percy and I will protect you. We won't let anything happen to you." He took my hand and squeezed reassuringly. I gave a grateful look as I threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks, Leo." "hey, no problem," he laughed, returning the hug. "That's what demigod buddies are for." I laughed at that one. "Demigod buddies?" "What, am I not your demigod buddy?" Leo feigned being shot in the chest. "No, we're not. We are demigod best buddies." Leo smiled from ear to ear. I had gotten close to Leo over the course of our last quest. He always knew when to cheer me up.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice that Percy was whispering to Leo. What I caught was: P: hey, man, thanks for having our backs and cheering up Wise Girl. L: no problem, man! Were best demigod buddies! And demigod buddies have each other's backs. Percy chuckled and fist bumped Leo. It was nice to have people who cared about you. We decided to resurface before our friends started to panic. When we came up, looks of relief took over their faces. "That was like 7 minutes!" Logan said in disbelief. "Yup. We're just that awesome!" I laughed.

Next, we decided to have swimming races. To make it "fair" we paired up with people of similar size and stature. Me and Sara, Donovan and Leo, and Logan and Percy. Sara and I were up first. Leo and I purposely let them win, even tolerated their gloating. I winked at my "demigod buddies." And they winked right back. We let all of our mortal friends win,except Logan, because we were just that nice. "Wow, for being that good at volleyball, you guys suck at swimming." Donovan remarked, gesturing at me and Leo. Sara mumbled agreement. We just shrugged indfferently. By now it was almost sundown. Perfect time to eat those sandwiches we brought. We lay down a whole bunch of blankets, at least a dozen, so we all had plenty of room. Leo, being the dork that he is, lay down on his stomach with his feet in the air, legs bent at the knees. He mimicked a girl at a slumber party. "So guys, let's talk gossip about Leo!" He said in a high pitched voice. We all laughed maniacally at his ignorance.

At sundown, we all decided to head home. It was just Percy, Leo, and I left. "Hey, um, demigod buddies? Can I crash at your place? Logan was my ride, and he kinda left me." "Sure Leo," Percy said. "thanks, guys, I owe you."

As soon as we walked in the apartment, Leo ran in and jumped on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"Leo wiggled his eyebrows. "Nah, I'm pretty tired Leo. You and Percy can, but I'm gonna get some shut-eye," I answered, exhausted. "Yeah, me too, Leo. You're welcome to use the guest room, and there's stuff in the kitchen if you get hungry." "You guys are such party poopers. Ah, whatever. Night, lovebirds!" He called over his shoulder. Oh, leo. I went into the bathroom to get changed. I threw on one of Percy's Camp Half-Blood t-shirts and some pajama shorts. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Percy already in bed. His eyes widened when he saw me.

At first I thought he was angry that I was wearing his shirt. "Um sorry, I was-just," "no, no, Annabeth! I don't mind. You can wear whatever you want of mine. Now, come here." He patted the bed next to him. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and walked over and lie down next to him. He pulled me close. "You look absolutely beautiful wearing my shirt." He murmured in my ear. His breath tickled and I blushed like a tomato. "Why do you always say that?" I asked. "What, that you're beautiful?" "Yeah." "Because you are, and I want you to know that as much as I know that. You're beautiful, and stunning, and gorgeous. Especially wearing my shirt." I giggled like a little girl. Why have I been giggling so much? It's starting to freak me out. Percy sighed and held me tighter. What was with guys when their girlfriends wearing their shirts? The world may never know. I fell asleep safe and secure in his arms.

LINEBREAK

Leo POV Ugh, why did I pull that all nighter? I'm bored out of my skull. I watched at least a third of all the movies Percy and Annabeth own. Plus, I was starving. Sure, I popped some popcorn with my palm, but still, I can't cook. I got so used to my fantastical magic plates on the Argo 2, I never learned how. Screw waiting. I'm going to have to take matter into my own hands. I knocked on the lovebirds door. No answer. I checked the doorknob, it wasn't locked. I opened the door quietly, and crept I. A few steps.

Now, I was nowhere near one of those sappy romantic people (except for when it came to Calypso, who was studying in Greece) but what I saw when I looked up brought tears to my eyes. They lay on their sides, Annabeths back against Percy's chest, His arms around her waist. They both looked so calm and at peace with each other's presence. Too bad I had to disturb them, but when Leo was hungry, Leo was hungry. He made his way round to Percy side of the bed, and had his palm get really hot. He placed his hand Against Percy's foot. "Stop it, Leo." He mumbled into Annabeths hair, his voice full of sleep and annoyance. He tried Annabeths foot this time. "Get out, Leo." Annabeth commanded in the same tone. "Leave us alone, Leo." They said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth snuggled even closer, if that was even humanly possible. "But guysssss!" I whined, "I'm hungry!" "Then make something, Leo." "But I want pancakes, and I don't know how to make pancakes!" Percy sighed. "Dammit, Leo! Fine, give us 10 minutes." "Kay, lovebirds! Bye bye!"

I waited for 11 minutes on a stool in the kitchen, twiddling my thumbs. I miss Calypso. I sat there,'thinking about her caramel covered hair and her almond shaped eyes. I don't know how she fell for someone like me, but I'm glad she did. She taught me how to be a little more assertive, and I taught her how to loosen up and joke around a little. We had plans to open up that Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair joint once we graduated. It was perfect. As I was thinking about that, Percy and Annaneth walked in, hand in hand. "I'll have you know, that was eleven minutes, not 10." He scolded. "Whatever, Leo," Annabeth sighed. I really enjoyed those pancakes.

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! I love you guys and will get the next chapter up soon!**

**P.S. I m going to post my Frazel one-shot, once I type it up. I left it in my English notebook at school again. Whoopsies!**

**-Zoe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Im SO SORRY i havent updated in over a week! Its my spring break and ive been really busy. I guess that not really an excuse, but oh well. THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. YOU INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING. Anyways, this is a light, cute little chapter. Tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own pjo or iron man**

** Chapter 10!**

_ a week after chapter 9_

"Percy! Where are my Olympus blueprints?" I was rifling through my work desk, the one where I kept all of my Olympus design blueprints. I Couldn't find them anywhere! I swear if Percy stole them I'm gonna-

"Don't know Wise Girl. But, um, have you, by any chance, seen my XBOX? " "No. But how exactly do you lose an XBOX, again, Seaweed Brain?" I teased him. "Oh, shut it, Wise Girl! You lost your prized blueprints! I wouldn't be talking!" Oh, right. I forgot about that. "I hate it when you're right." I grumbled. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

I was still searching when something caught my eye. It was a piece of notebook paper, and in Leo's scribbly handwriting, in orange ink:

Hey, Annabeth! Bet you're wondering where your stuff is, huh? Well, you're gonna have to find it! Clue 1: you're favorite place in the world

Oh, Leo. Why can't he just give us a break for once?

"Um, Percy...I know where our stuff is!" "What, how?" "Just trust me, Seaweed Brain." Percy sauntered into the room and took my hand. "Always will."

LINEBREAK

Percy and I walked briskly towards the library, my favorite place in the world. We asked the librarian for any guidance she might have, and she gave us a piece of read:

Nice job! Clue 2: Percy's favorite place in the world.

"Jeez, Leo. This is too easy." Percy stated confidently. "Don't jinx it, Seaweed Brain" I shoved him lightly. "Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered. He cupped the side of my face with his hand and kissed me, softly but passionately.

I broke the kiss after a minute or so, much to Percy's disappointment. "Annabethhh" Percy pouted. "We've gotta keep going if we want our stuff back." "Yes ma'am"

We were almost at the pool. We weren't sure where to look, since it was closed. We didn't see anybody around but decided to check inside anyway. That was a mistake.

As soon as the door opened, something creaked and dumped dirty water on us. It had seaweed in it. Percy grunted, to disoriented to dry us. I growled. "Really Leo? Seaweed?! That's the best you could think of?" I yelled into the air.

I honestly wasn't really mad, but I wasn't about to let Leo know that. He appeared around the corner, trying to contain his laughter. Percy and I exchanged a look. We both understood exactly what it meant. "Get him?" "Get him."

We spent the next ten minutes chasing Leo around the pool. He was surprisingly fast for someone with such short legs. Finally Percy tackled him to the ground. I helped Percy wrestle him down until his energy was drained. "What now?" Percy looked at me. I shrugged. "I guess we let him go." His eyebrows raised, but he shrugged. "Okay." He got off Leo, and Leo ran towards his apartment.

We found our stuff in one of the lockers. We spent the rest of the day laughing and joking, enjoying each other's company. We decided to watch a movie around 8.

"Hey, wise girl, wanna watch a movie?" "Sure, Percy. What do you want to watch?" Needless to say, we ended up watching Iron Man 3.

"I'll be right back Percy." I got up and went into the bathroom. While Annabeth was gone, Percy rested against the arm if the couch and stretched his legs out across it, taking up the whole couch. "Percy!" I exclaimed when I got back. "Where am I supposed to go?" Percy spread his legs apart, and patted the spot in between. He gave me that endearing lopsided grin. I wouldn't back down. I wouldn't. But eventually my knees grew tired from standing, and I sat between percys legs, and Percy pulled me down so I was laying on top of him.

My hand rested on his stomach. His hand rested on the small of my back. He reached up and brushed a curl behind my ear. He kissed my temple. "I love you 'Beth, so much." "I love you too, Percy."

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

The dance had finally come. The idea filled Annabeth with a mix of emotions. One side of her was filled with anxiety and dread, dances were never really her thing. But the other side felt like she was on cloud nine, finally having a chance to have a date with Percy. They hadn't been in one in a while, what with all of the drama going on, even if wasn't related to monsters and gods.

She swung her legs out of bed, because she gave in to Piper and Hazel's puppy dog eyes to help her prepare for the dance. She definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, pulling on some sweatpants and one of Percy's sweatshirts. As she passed him, she kissed his forehead and went to make some cereal.

It was nearly 10:30 when he staggered into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "And the zombie lives," Annabeth scoffed. "Shut up, wise girl." Percy complained. He limped over and plopped down beside her. "Why is the sky blue?" He asked, looking at her expectantly. She shrugged, a little miffed that she had been asked a question she couldn't answer. "It just is." "Why?" "Because," "Because why?" "Gosh, Percy! You sound like Bobby and Matthew!" He gasped dramatically.

"#offended" he said. "What? What is #?" "Oh, never mind," Percy sighed, and kissed my nose. "I'll always love your lack of knowledge of modern American slang." I smacked him in the chest. "Shut it." I demanded. He laughed and grabbed my hand under the table. We sat together, just holding hands, for at least an hour.

_Ding dong_ went the doorbell. I pulled away reluctantly and went to answer the door. I swung it open to find Piper and Hazel standing in the doorway loaded down with makeup and what looked like a dress, but it was covered up.

They dragged me into the guest room, and I gave Percy a helpless look. He chuckled.

"Sorry wise girl, you're on your own. You know I can't interfere with Piper and Hazel." "Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. "Your welcome!" He waved and left to go play video games. What a dork.

Piper and Hazel weren't anywhere near those girls obsessed with makeup and fashion, but they add an exception when it was "percabeth". That's what they called us.

They dragged me into the room, Hazel closing the door behind us. Piper forced me down into a chair in front of the vanity. She instructed me to tie my hair back so it would be out of the way. "Annabeth, we're going to put just a little bit of makeup on you, Mainly to accent your eyes." Piper informed me. I shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."

They got to work, Hazel picking out shades and Piper applying them. They worked well together, and were done in about 15 minutes. Next was the hair. They left most of it alone, but with one little braid that goes around my head. I had to admit, I was pretty. I didn't go bragging on myself a lot, but this was an exception. The mascara and eyeliner really made my eyes pop, and I had just a little bit of lip gloss. And my styled hair brought it all together.

Piper and Hazel giggled about my expression. "You look great Annabeth! Now let's get you into that dress..." Hazel trailed off, running to fetch the dress from the closet where they had hung it up.

She came back with my dress. It was beautiful. It was turquoise, ending just below my knees. It was strapless, but for once I didn't mind. It had a sweetheart neckline and a belt on the waist. Below the belt, the dress flowed out slightly. It was perfect.

I immediately grabbed the dress from Hazel and darted to put it on. It fit perfectly, and was gorgeous with my figure. I gasped when I look into the full-body mirror. When I walked out, Hazel and Piper's jaws dropped. I blushed and looked at my feet. Right before they left, they got me into a pair of flat strappy sandals, like goddesses wear. They went perfectly with my dress. They each hugged me and rushed out the door, leaving me in the guest room, alone.

LINEBREAK

I wouldn't let Percy see me for most of the day. I stayed in the guest room reading. He pouted and pounded on the door, but I was stubborn. But, one hour before the dance, I emerged from the room out into the hallway.

Percy and just left our room when I was leaving the guest one. When he saw me, his jaw hit the floor. He stared at me in awe. I blushed but smirked to hide it. "Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?" He didn't respond, just kept his eyes locked on mine. Gray on green.

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes a few times. He jumped and shook his head. "Huh? What? Oh, Annabeth. You look amazing." I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself, Percy." He smirked, and I ushered him out the door, "come on, we don't want to be late, Seaweed Bra**in." **

**What did ya think? love it? like it? not so much? TELL ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS -Zoe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Please please please dont kill me. It been like weeks, and Im so sorry. I know I say that too much. I have been having serious writers block. Im doing exactly what i hate when authors do it to me, and im really mad at myself for it. Im sorry. Also, this story is starting to feel a little dragged out, and I think this will be the last chapter. I hate to see it end, ive become attached to it. But im just out of ideas for it. But, I have some new stories im planning, and i hope you guys would check them out when i post them? Thank you guys so much for all the favs, follows, and reviews. it means so much to me. THANK YOU GUYS**

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO**

CHAPTER 11

We decided not to go eat before the dance, because we didn't want to get anything on our clothes. So, we took a walk in the park instead. As my hand swung with Percy's, I admired the nature around me. The setting sunset created a warm orange glow over everything. It was cold, but Percy had given me his jacket.

When we reached the school, the dance was in full swing. There were the couples dancing on the dance floor, people sitting in the row of chairs hoping to be asked to dance, the wallflowers in the corners with their hopefully-not-spiked punch. I let Percy talk to his "cool" friends and went to the restroom. When I came back, I couldn't find Percy. I was sure I'd left him by the punch bowl...oh no. What if the punch was spiked? No, Percy had more sense than that. I shrugged it off and went to find my friends.

Leo wasn't anywhere around either. Hmm... I eventually found Hannah, and we started talking about architectural supports. She was the only one in our little group that was single by choice. She had some punch in her hand, so I know it wasn't spiked. I asked her if she had seen Percy, and she said no. I was a little concerned. But I also knew that Percy was no fool, and could take care of himself.

I was on my way to get some punch, when I felt an arm snake around my waist. I froze in my tracks. "Hey, Annabeth." A deep, rough voice purred in my ear.

LINEBREAK

"Leo, go the other way!" I shouted. Gods, that kid was dense. "Oh, right, sorry." He called back. Were in a dark, dank alley behind the school. The musty air must've been getting to Leo's head. I just told him the plan two minutes ago! Oh, whatever. He's going the right way now.

I swiped Riptide at the hellhound, and winced as it whimpered. Even though it sounded like a garbage disposal, the hellhound still reminded me if Mrs. O' Leary. I reminded myself that I was being stupid, that she was the only tame hellhound there was. I gritted my teeth and kept going. Leo shot fire at it from the right, as I instructed, as I jabbed at his left. It grunted and bursted into monster dust. I high-fived Leo.

"How any monsters does that make now? A thousand?" "More like a million." I responded. "You can say that again," Leo said, eyebrows raised and shaking his head pointedly at the dust. "How many of these suckers are we gonna have to kill?" I shrugged. I turned and Leo and I trudged back towards the school.

Annabeth POV

I was terrified. Why had it never occurred to me that Jared would try something again! I was supposed to be smarter than that. Well, I guess it was bound to happen at some point. And here it is.

I was frozen in place for at least a minute, not fully processing what was happening. When I finally came around, I realized how stupid I was acting. What was I, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Savior and Hero of Olympus, doing being afraid of some mortal? "Okay." I told myself. I allowed myself 3 seconds to let the terror of the situation overcome me. 1...2...3.

I burst out of my stupor and landed Jared a good punch in the nose. He yelped like a puppy and stumbled back a few steps. A confident gleam filled my eyes. I was done being afraid. I punched him again, in the mouth this time, and heard a sharp "crack." He dropped to the ground, unconscious. I kicked him hard in the side to make sure that he was out, and he was.

Percy POV I pushed through the doors of Goode, and saw an unconscious Jared drop to the ground. I saw next 'Beth standing over him with a triumphant expression on her face. I knew what she had done. She had conquered her fear and fought back against Jared. I am so proud of her. I admire her. She's such a strong person. But most of all, I love her so much, and I'm so lucky to be able to call her mine.

She caught sight of me staring after a minute and beckoned me over. "Look, Percy! I did it!" She was so excited. "I know, I see it! That's great, Annabeth!" She smiled hugely. Some people might think that congratulating your girlfriend on beating someone up is strange,but they don't know us. For us, this is the norm. So much for trying to be normal.

But then again, why should we when what we have is so special? To heck with the dangers, I love the demigod life, deep down. That will never change. No matter how many monsters we face, a demigod is who I am. And that is beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Annabeth. But not quite. She is by far the most beautiful thing in this universe.

**Im gonna cry. I loved this story so much, and i enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! 3 Until next story,**

**-Zoe**


End file.
